Before Team Seven: The Bachelorette Party
by KiaUzumaki
Summary: Before Team Seven, there were their parents! Kushina and Minato are getting married, but not before Kushina's friends host her bachelorette party. Short and cracky, and most likely OOC, but we don't care! We had fun! Rated for Kushina's mouth


The Bachelorette Party

The day before the wedding, Kushina, Mikoto and Mebuki gather at Mikoto's house for Kushina's bachelorette party. But it's not your typical bachelorette party. Ghost games, hari styles and all around craziness ensues. OOC!

"So, you're using a camera to kill the ghosts?"

"Yeah! Mebuki and I have been fighting this game for a while. The boys have been teasing us about it."

"I see….."

"Kushina! Will you sit still?!"

"Get it, Mikoto! Kill his ass!"

Mebuki Haruno shook her head as her red-headed friend sat back in her seat. Kushina Uzumaki laughed as she watched their third, Mikoto Uchiha finish the boss battle on the t.v. screen. Mebuki rolled her eyes as she took up the brush and bottle of detangler and continued on her task of detangling, brushing, and straightening the bride-to-be's long red hair.

It was the night before Kushina's wedding to the next Hokage and childhood sweetheart, Minato Namikaze. The three women were gathered in the Uzumaki woman's apartment, spending a night together and getting ready for the following day. Mikoto had brought a video game that her and Mebuki had been playing and thought that Kushina would enjoy. Kushina herself was watching Mikoto play the game as Mebuki played with her hair.

"Kushina, what do you do to your poor hair!" Kushina laughed softly as she leaned away for Mebuki to finish running the straightener down the section in her hand. "And who would have known your hair has a wave to it when you wash it." Kushina gave her friend a mock glare, cheering when Mikoto defeated another ghost in the game.

"So, Kushina, does Minato know about the wave in your hair." Mikoto and Mebuki laughed as their friend growled softly, turning back to the screen.

"So, what's this game called again?"

"Fatal Frame 2."

"I want it." The women laughed as Kushina quickly braided the section of hair that Mebuki had just finished with and turned so that the pink-haired woman could continue brushing and fixing her hair.

"So how are you doing your hair tomorrow?"

"Tsunade-sama is doing it. She's bringing my dress in the morning as well." The former Jinjuriki looked at the ring encircling her finger. "I can't believe this is happening…." The two shared a look before the energetic ninja popped back up to her feet. She popped into the kitchen for a moment, coming back with three bottles of sake and three sake glasses. "This is supposed to be a party! So let's celebrate!"

"Run, Mikoto! RUN!"

"Shut up, Kushina!"

"Get it, Mebuki!"

"I'm trying!"

"Not that way, Kushina! That thing is in…there…"

"FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!"

The next morning, Tsunade opened the door to Kushina's apartment, blinking when she found the three women passed out on the couch and floor of the living room. Kushina was lying on the coffee table, her long red hair in dozens of tiny braids and missing a shirt. Mikoto was curled on the divan, clad in nothing but her underwear. Mebuki was flung across the couch, wearing Kushina's shirt and no pants at all. The Sanin stood there for a moment before snapping a picture with the camera she had brought with her and closing the door. She approached the woman on the coffee table, nudging her with a sandled foot. Kushina groaned before rolling over, yelping when she fell off the table. Mikoto and Mebuki woke to their friend's yell.

"You girls have fun?"

"Sssssssshh…..Tsunade-sama…My head hurts."

"It's going to hurt a hell of a lot worse in a few minutes. Get up." When she was met with three groans, Tsunade sighed, digging in her bad for a small bottle. "You three better love me….."

When they got back from their honeymoon, Minato couldn't figure out why Kushina had burst out laughing when she opened the present from her friends. Nestled in a box and wrapped in red ribbons were two video games and a new set of sake glasses.


End file.
